Forever Yours
by Ms. Magdalena Montressor
Summary: Summaries, bah!! Well, Magdalena has just lost the most important thing in her life, Severus Snape. This is her reaction to the horrible news. Its really good! I just cant summarize..heh heh. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Flames are accepted, but please don't be too m


Forever Yours  
  
Disclaimer: All of these fabulous people belong to the great J. K. Rowling, not myself. However, I do have rights to the four American girls. Yeah, and I bet your all wondering "Hey, didn't I read about them in another story?" Yes, I am one of the Hogwarts Hos, and I help write those stories, using these same characters. But this my own venture! Magdalena steps out of the shadows and into the light, baby! Woohoo! Ahem ok, so I got a little side tracked. But you get the picture...  
  
A/N Ok, Magdalena has lost the most important thing in her life, Severus Snape. This is her reaction to the horrible news. PG-13 for language and Angsty content.  
  
My Dearest Magdalena,  
  
If you are reading this letter, then I am no longer alive. I wrote it and told the Headmaster to give it to you if I were to die. Magdalena, I want you to know that what I did, the sacrifice I made, was for the best. The Dark Lord is becoming more and more powerful, and because of my efforts, our side now has some helpful information. But that is all I can say. Before I left for this mission, I knew that I would be putting my life on the line, and I know that that hurts you, God, it hurt me too. But I did it to help you. And not just you, everyone else as well. Try and understand that. I love you, with all my heart. You changed me in more ways than one. You showed me what it was like to feel happy inside, to feel what it was like to be loved. You showed me that life should be lived to the fullest and that we should have no regrets. But the only regret I have, Magdalena, is not being able to leave this world with your beautiful face being the last thing I saw. I will never forget you, and I hope you will never forget me either. I love u and I will always be there, even if you can't see me. Goodbye, my love, and thank you.  
  
Forever Yours,  
Severus  
~~*~~  
  
As I stuffed the letter into my pocket, I felt my face where he had kissed me the night before he left. Tears were pouring down my face, and I closed my eyes, not caring that the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall were watching me. I never cry. She was crying, too. When I opened my eyes again, everything seemed to be a blur. I looked up into Dumbledore's face, and his eyes were not twinkling. Tears were forming behind his half-spectacles and I noticed his mouth twitch a little before he spoke.  
  
"Magdalena, I-" but I cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"Please, sir, tell me it's not true. Just say it please" I choked out.  
"I cannot and will not because..." he faltered and cleared his throat "Because you know that would be a lie."  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and stumbled out of the room. I could hear McGonagalls voice pleading with me to come back, but its sounded so far off, almost like we were worlds apart. But that's how I felt. Like I had been ripped from my world and thrown into an empty wasteland where I would be alone forever.   
  
I staggered through the halls, feeling very scared, angry, and confused. I ran into a third year who just looked at me funny when I stumbled passes her. All the kids were laughing and joking, like they usually did. It was the night before we were to all return home for the term, and they were happy to be leaving. There was a summer storm raging out side, and I couldn't see anything in front of me. It was all too blurry. I had no idea where I was going; I just needed to get away. The man I had loved for the past year was gone. Murdered. By Voldemort himself. He had been dent to spy for Dumbledore, but had supposedly got caught in the act and was killed on the spot. Or at least that's what Dumbledore had told me. He obviously had not told the rest of the school because they seemed to be very jovial. But maybe he had? I mean, what did they care that their own potions teacher was dead. No one liked him. In fact, I bet they all were happy he was gone. Those were just a few things I thought of as I continued down the hall.   
  
The more students I passed, the angrier I became at them. I had to blame someone, something, but I wasn't placing it where it should have been. To me, it was there fault he was gone. I don't know why, but in only a few minutes, I began to hate everything about Hogwarts. If I would have never gone there, I would have never fallen for Professor Snape, and none of this would be happening to me. Why didn't I go to Beauxbatons, I thought, France is so beautiful.  
  
My mind was everywhere. I was starting to sweat and the tears were starting to cloud my vision even more. I couldn't breathe. My heart was pounding in my chest and at that moment I wanted to scream so loud that everything and everyone would just implode and leave me alone. I fell to my knees in the hallway and gasped for breath. And then I heard them. At the very end of the hall. All my friends had been looking for me. They were going to surprise me since it was my birthday. It was Versailles Parish and Draco Malfoy, my two closest friends since we were all in Slytherin together. Then it was Nina Zivonavic and Jess French, the two other girls that had come from America with Versailles and me. And Ginny and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger followed them. For a split second I thought, why are V and Malfoy hanging out with the Gryffindor gang? But then another voice said it's your birthday, remember? I didn't care though. My birthday was not important anymore. Nothing was. Not even the friends that I had grown to love since the first day of school.   
  
Ginny was the first to notice me. She turned and saw me keeled over at the other end of the hall and she gasped so loudly that the others all froze with horror. Harry was the first to make a sound.  
  
"Oh my God, Magdalena?!" he shouted down the hall.  
  
They all turned to run to me and about 10 feet ahead of where I was kneeling, they stopped because I told them to.  
  
"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!" I shrieked so loudly that all the other people in the hall turned to look as well. I tried desperately to hold a furious, threatening face, but I couldn't. All the emotions caught up with me, and I broke down, sobbing hysterically into the hem of my robes. I wanted to die. I wanted to tell my friends everything. I wanted to be lying in my bed with a hot water bottle and a glass of gin. I wanted to be unconscious so I didn't have to see the frightened looks of my friends. But most of all, I wanted him back. I wanted to be in his arms again, his hands firmly wrapped around my waste. His face pressed up against my neck. I wanted to hear him breather softly into my ear one last time and tell me that everything was all right. I wanted it to all have been just a horrible nightmare.  
  
But it wasn't a nightmare, it was reality. And the reality of it was that I was crumpled in a little ball in the middle of a hallway, with everyone staring at me like I was a freak. Hermione came over and put her hand on my back and spoke to me in a very calm and soothing voice.  
  
"What happened?" she asked quietly and I just cried even harder. She looked up at everyone else and just shrugged. She continued to sit there with me, but it was Draco that spoke next.  
  
"Please, Magdalena, just tell us. We can help you. All of us." He shot a look at Harry and Ron who glared back at him. They had apparently been fighting over something.  
  
I tried my hardest to stop sobbing and looked up into the faces of all my friends. Anger and hatred was all over my face. I gritted my teeth and spoke.  
  
"You-wouldn't-understand" I heaved, my bottom lip quivering as I spit out each word.  
  
There were people coming up to us and asking if I needed help, but my Harry shook his head and mumbled something so they would leave. Him. Harry Potter. This was all his fault. If his stupid parents and their friends had not been so mean, Severus would have never had become a Death Eater. He would have never been so cruel and nasty for the last 18 years of his life, and he certainly would never have become a spy. I wanted to get up and slap that frightened expression off Harry's face, but I couldn't. I did not have the strength. I only laid my head onto the cold floor and cried some more.  
  
"Severus..." I whispered to myself, and I felt for his letter in my pocket. I held the letter to my chest and closed my eyes. I pictured him sitting on his bed, where we had shared so many sleepless nights together, and he was looking at me with his big black eyes. And his voice came to me.  
  
"Remember, Magdalena, I will always be with you. I am forever yours"  
  
And with that I fell asleep, right there in the small huddle of kids, and in for the first time in an hour, I felt very content.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACK! Ok, so I bet u are wondering, a lot about how and why mean old Snape would ever fall this much in love with such a young and emotional student. Well, hopefully, I will be writing a prequel to this story, and it will explain everything. But now, I need sleep (12:38 am, :::shudder::: why me?) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  



End file.
